Level 1351
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 52 | previous = 1350 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 1352 | nexttype = Ingredient }} is the eleventh level in Candied Cliffs and the 640th jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 2 double jelly squares and score at least 8,000 points in 30 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *No candies spawn on the double jellies. *There are no jellies underneath the sugar chests. *The sugar keys spawn when the player has 25, 20, 15, 10, 5 and 0 moves left. *The jellies are worth 4,000 points. Hence, an additional 4,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy * Open the sugar chests by getting five keys. The keys spawn at, and only at, 5, 10, 15, 20 and 25 moves left (and at 0 moves left). Therefore, make sure to clear cells in the key columns at those moves. Sometimes the keys are the second or third candy to fall from the key dispensers, so to be sure to get a key you might have to clear two or three cells in the key columns. Activating one Jelly Fish should be enough. The third sub-fish from the first fish should eat the second fish from the other sugar chest, though this might not always happen. For example, moving the purple wrapped candy up on the board to the right will get the fifth key, blow up the right fish, which will then eat two jellies and probably the left fish, finishing the level on that move. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies which is a significant problem. *The jelly is worth 4,000 points. Hence, an additional 76,000 points for two stars and an additional 146,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *Since no candies spawn on the jellies, the additional point boost due to use of colour bombs on jellies for Facebook are not applicable. Even if candies spawn on them, none of the rows and columns where the jellies are have three horizontal or vertical squares. Hence, cascades that score a great many points are impossible. *Since the player has to waste moves to get the necessary sugar keys, it does not leave many moves for sugar crush, further reducing the amount of points earned. **Even if colour bombs are created which is already difficult due to the first point, the presence of six candy colours decreases the number of candies of any colour. Hence, insufficient number of candies may be cleared by any colour bomb. With the high two and three star target scores, this is a significant problem. Notes Miscellaneous Info #2 double jellies × 2,000 points per double jelly = 4,000 points Walkthroughs Gallery Level 1351 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Jelly levels Category:Levels with with double jelly Category:Candied Cliffs levels Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:Levels with spaces without candy Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with regular teleporters Category:Levels with jelly fish Category:Levels with sugar keys Category:Levels with 5-layer chests Category:Levels with popcorn Category:Levels that need special candies Category:Levels with undetermined difficulty Category:Insanely hard levels to earn two stars Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars